Perfect? No
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: Amanda has a perfect life, in everyone elses eyes she does but in her reality her life is not perfect. Her no friend life quickly changes when percy jackson mistakes her for a newbie this new friend brings happiness and danger to this daughter of Demeter.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people might think my life is perfect. My life consists of, money, a big house, four shiny credit cards tucked nicely in my wallet, name brand clothes, maids, butlers, personal chefs, but to top it all off I was pretty. Those people, who think that, are wrong. Having a horrible, abusive dad was not perfect. Everyone hating me, because they want to be me, is not perfect. I could choose to be popular, but even the people who say they're my friends, just want my stuff, and my money, and my house. They wouldn't be my friends at all, they would be my wannabes. My only happiness is the summer. Only because I spend it at Camp Half Blood. Yeah I might be alone there too, but it's better than spending my entire summer in my house. Not because I have nowhere to go, but because I have nobody to go with. Every single year, because he says he'll be lonely without me. That's when a nasty fight starts. It normally starts with me yelling at him that he won't be lonely because I'm sure he could make do with one of our younger maids, it ends with a big red mark across my cheek, in the shape of my fathers hand, and my pillow wet with tears. The only thing that could ever calm me down, were the kind words of my mother. Written in the letter she gave me the last time we were together. 5 years ago when I was 13.

_Dear my Amanda,_

_We won't be seeing each other for quite some time. Your father might seem a little angry when I don't come visit for over 3 years. Hold out my daughter because everything will turn out alright. You might not believe me now, but I'm sure in the future you will understand. Make sure you get to camp every year until I come back. That is essential. Your father may plead with you to stay home, but make sure you get to camp. No matter what happens my dear, get to camp. I may seem a little obsessive about you getting to camp, but understand that my obsession is for a good cause. Now hold on tight, keep living life, let your garden bloom to its limit, and look on to the future. I love you. _

_ Love, _

_ Your loving mother, Demeter._

_P.S.: Say hello to Katie for me. _

These words always calmed me down, I don't know why, but just because my mom told me to always go to camp, I always made sure I went to camp no matter what my dad told me he would buy for me if I didn't go. Besides, he already has given me anything I've asked for. Every time I read my moms letter, I wonder why she ever married him. He's the most selfish, cruel, and unloving man I've ever known. My stuff is always packed at least a week before the camp bus actually comes to pick me up. I leave a weeks worth of clothes to wear, and just to piss off my dad I leave my bags and suitcases by the door just so whenever he walks past them he knows I'm just one day closer to leaving.

Finally. The week is over. The last thing I need to grab is my bow and quiver of arrows, the note from my mom, and the pot that holds my sunflower that I grew from just a tiny seed. I hear a bus honk, and I smile from ear to ear, the day has finally come. The maids are loading a summers worth of clothes into the trunk of the bus. I am just about to step onto the small regular yellow run down school bus, when someone grabs my arm. My dad, "What?" I ask. Does he really think he's going to stop me from going to the one place that brings me happiness? No. No matter what he said, I was leaving. Intending to keep my mothers request until she visits.

His face was pained; he looked at me with saddened eyes. I thought he was going to ramble on about how useless of a daughter I was, and that I didn't deserve to go to camp. He said something that surprised me. He said only one word, "Please." I saw right through his little sad guy act. I knew the only reason he grabbed my arm was because he wanted me to stay so he could have somebody to fight with, and then punish that very night.

I snorted, and ripped my arm out of his grasp, which is surprising because I normally try and settle things calmly, but my cord of calmness had snapped and I hissed in his ear, "You think you're going to stay? After all the red marks, fights, bruises, and sleepless nights? No! I'm SICK OF IT!" The last words had risen to a yell, and people were starting to look out the windows.

"I've changed!" he protested. His words said so, but his eyes were full of anger and rage. I knew that if I stayed, my night would be rough.

I looked him straight in those angered eyes and replied, "You, are not, keeping me away from camp." And with that, I strode onto the bus and pointed my head down so I wouldn't have to look at all the eyes pointed at me. I pushed through until I got to the farthest seat to the back I could find. I whipped out the letter from my mom, and read it over and over again until my heartbeat came back down to normal. How had I gotten that mad? Sons and daughters of Demeter are supposed to be calm, and collected. Why did I all of a sudden crack like that? This question floated around my head, and I just couldn't block it out.


	2. Mistake

The bus ride to camp is always extremely long, and the bus is always hot, and sticky. You feel like your clothes stick to your body, as if you took a shower in glue. I spend the 8 hour ride to camp listening to my ipod, staring out the window, somehow finding comfort in the familiar land marks, the big oak tree in South Carolina, the restaurant we always stop for lunch at Virginia, and then the small town garden shop I always seem to notice in Pennsylvania. About an hour after we'd stopped for Lunch, and I was jamming out in my head to, "Shark in the Water" by V.V Brown. I felt a light tap on my right shoulder, annoyed with whoever disturbed my window staring, I turned around with a fake smile. The tapper, was the camps ultimate hero, the one who saved the camp, the one person I swore I would have nothing to do with ever. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. His mouth started moving up and down, but I only saw him moving his mouth, and didn't realize he was trying to talk to me, until his mouth stopped moving and he gave me a questioning look. I ripped my ear buds out, and stuttered, "Sorry! I was listening to music, so I have no freaking idea what you just said."

He looked kind of mad, but his mad face went just as fast as it came. (Okay that sounded kiddish saying, "mad face" but I couldn't think of anything.) We looked at each other in silence, I was waiting for him to talk, and he was waiting for me to talk. During this time of silence I noticed how close the color of his eyes are to the sea. I pushed that thought to the back of my head. I was not going to develop feelings for Percy. Besides, he's got a girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. The one girl I was most scared of, she could squash me like a bug in anything, from checkers to a dual. I shuddered at the thought of what I would look like if I ever went up against her. Percy cleared his throat and the thought of his eyes somehow wandered back to the front of my mind. I pushed it back again with all my might. Hoping it would stay there till Percy left me alone. I couldn't stand this silence anymore; it was going to kill me because if someone wasn't talking the thought of his eyes just came right back, "Are you going to tell me what you said before? Or are we going to stand here looking like idiots?"

I never noticed during this time of silence that his eyes kind of got glazed over, must have been the Dyslexia kicking in, his eyes came back to normal and he replied, "Oh right sorry, got distracted. I was just going to give you a nice Camp Half Blood welcome!" Why was he welcoming me? I have been here longer than him, "Since your new, I was thinking a could give you a tour of the campus. What do you say?"

What do I say? He was going to give me a tour? I know all the shortcuts and hiding places, why would he want to give me a tour? And why did he say I was new? Then it dawned on me. He was playing a prank on me. Or did he really think I was new? I went with the first one to decide what I was going to say back, "Uh. Percy?" I said, just to get his attention. He turned his head towards me, to say he was listening. "If you think this is funny, its not."

His sea green eyes clouded over with confusion, and I realized my second guess was correct. He really thought I was new. Hadn't he seen me before? I'm always outside tending my garden, and my cabin is like 3 away from his! How could he miss me? Oh wait; I know how he could miss me. Every second of everyday he's looking into Annabeth's perfect eyes. Holding her hand, and spending every moment he can with her. What was this feeling? I felt… jealous. Jealous of who? Surely not Annabeth. I would certainly hope I wasn't jealous of Annabeth. "Why would I think a new camper is funny?" He asked. How was I going to break the fact I wasn't new to camp. I was hoping he would figure it out on his own. "You're not new. Are you?" I shook my head no. He groaned and said, "I'm going to kill Annabeth! She fricking told me you were new, and that I should offer to give you a tour to make you feel welcome. Since I had never seen you before…" He glanced down at the floor sheepishly.

At this point, I just couldn't keep my laughter a secret anymore, I bursted out laughing in my high sing-song laugh, "its okay. I haven't had a good laugh in awhile, and this provided a chance." I searched the bus for Annabeth, but didn't find her, "Where's Annabeth anyways?" When you prank someone don't you want to see your own prank be successful?

"She's right there…" He pointed to an empty seat, "At least she was… she is probably on another level, or went to the bathroom… oh she came back." Annabeth emerged from the back of the bus, where the bathrooms are. Percy's face was turning bright red, because Annabeth broke out laughing when she saw Percy actually fell for her trick. He glanced away from her and noticed I was just sitting there awkwardly. "Hey. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He stuck his hand out, awaiting me to shake it.

Of course I already knew who he was, but I returned his handshake anyways. "Amanda Worth, Daughter of Demeter." My smile lit up my face, and I realized I didn't tell myself to smile, it just happened. Which is abnormal for me because most my smiles are forced. I wasn't sure if my smile was a good one, or I just looked like an idiot so I just stopped smiling altogether. Percy was smiling too, but his was a nice heart warming smile, not goofy or retarded, but just because he was happy.

All of a sudden someone's voice broke through the silence, it wasn't mine or Percy's it was Annabeth's, "Percy?" Her voice seemed annoyed. I don't blame her, he was just standing there smiling, googly eyeing me. I cleared my throat trying to get Percy out of his weird staring and smiling state. He just kept on staring and smiling. Finally I just decided to go with a more direct way to get his attention, I slapped his face. I didn't mean for it to be a big hard slap, it just turned out that way. You could hear the crack of my hand against my face, and for a second I thought, _I just did something like my dad. Am I like him now too? _

His face came back to normal in a split second, and he bellowed in a whisper (if that's possible) "What the HECK was that for?" His sea green eyes, had changed from a subtle color of the sea, were now roiling with anger and intensity. I wanted to crumple up in the corner of my seat and just say sorry, and then for the rest of the bus ride, try and be invisible and just stare out the window again, wish that this had never happened, and for I moment I hated Annabeth for telling Percy I was new. I knew that I had to come up with something witty to say back, and by now more than half the bus was looking this way, my heart started to beat faster than normal. I felt as if I could feel every beat pounding against my chest, my heart just aching to beat right out of my chest. I had never had this many eyes on me before. I stopped myself right there, I could not go into panic mode now. Not with so many eyes trained on me. I closed my eyes and listened to my pounding heart, feeling like the whole bus could hear it, but soon enough my heart beat slowed down, and my chest felt a whole lot better than before. Percy spoke again, "Well?" He was waiting for my reply.

I looked straight into his angered eyes, which took a lot of my courage and I didn't think I would be able to get my comment out but I finally said, "I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't appreciate you standing there looking at me googly eyed while she's calling you over."

He blushed bright red and ran over to Annabeth and gave her a big hug and kiss and I saw him say, "Sorry." I'm sure it would have been appropriate if the whole bus "awwwed" I decided to help Percy out, and when he broke away from Annabeth's arms he had a bright red rose in his hand. Annabeth hugged him again smiling broadly. When Annabeth wasn't looking, Percy sneaked a quick thank you to me. I winked and mouthed your welcome. I smiled again and went back to my window staring.


End file.
